


一方死亡三十题

by chrischi817



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: I am sorry if you are sad, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrischi817/pseuds/chrischi817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其中几题没有写</p>
            </blockquote>





	一方死亡三十题

1遗物  
Q拿着自己为Bond特质的那把指纹枪，放进自己嘴巴里，试图扣动扳机。  
应该加上自己的指纹的。  
Q把枪放回床头柜，倒在床上时想道。  
  
2未寄出的信/未发出的短信  
Q虽然是个技术宅，却也是个怀旧派，时不时喜欢手写信件。自从和Bond在一起之后，也会固定时间给他寄一些信件，讲述自己在他离开时生活中发生的故事。  
邮差又来了，把信件交到Q的手上。  
Q把信扔进一个箱子里。箱子里所有的信封上都写着：收件人不在，已退回。  
  
3猛然间感到不安  
Q怕打雷。  
以前在打雷的时候，Bond总会来Q家过夜，陪着Q一起睡。  
现在打雷的时候，Q只能抱着一个抱枕，心里默默骂着Bond，一边颤抖着熬过整个夜晚。  
  
4渐渐冰冷的温度  
Q是看着Bond去世的。  
阿尔巴尼亚的任务Bond成功完成却是受了重伤，回来之后立即抢救却完全无效。  
Q站在手术室外，当医生来通告这个消息时他一滴眼泪也没有掉，只是问能不能进去见他最后一面。  
Bond的手还有些温度。Q一直紧紧地握着他的手，似乎希望这些压力能让Bond起死回生。  
最后，当Bond的手渐渐冰冷下来，Q也只是叹了一口气，转身离开了。  
毕竟，处理遗体这一切都由MI6接手，他不需要，也无权做任何事。  
  
5固定时间一月一次的探望  
“Q，一会你得支援一下003的任务，今天可能你得加班了。”  
“不行，今天绝对不行。”  
“……为什么。”  
“我有个约会。”  
“……行吧，你去吧，我会让O代替你的。”  
M在手机上翻查了一下日历，把每个月的14日都标注出来：Q要去看Bond，注意不要给他分配工作。  
往下再翻5个月。嗯，Bond一年的忌日要到了。  
  
6曾经丢失现在又找回的共同品  
Q决定要好好整理一下他的房间。  
自从Bond走了之后，他的房间乱成一团糟。毕竟以前都还有个免费“钟点工”会时不时出现打扫一下。现在一切都是靠自己了。  
打扫到床底的时候，突然找到了一条串着一个戒指的项链。  
Q盯着那戒指出神。当初他们结婚的时候，为了防止Bond的任务因此受到影响，Q专门为他买了一条链子串着这个戒指。这样不带在手上，却也还在身上。  
上次Bond说不见了，还为此狠狠吵了一架呢。  
Q想着想着，突然有点想哭。  
  
7葬礼  
Q没有去Bond的葬礼。他在指挥室里协助005完成了一个任务，然后回家倒头就睡。  
但是抚恤金还是寄过来了。  
你以为你能骗得过谁？  
Q自嘲地摸着抚恤金的信封。  
  
8 突如其来的眼泪  
今天已经是第五次把新的007探员喊成Bond了。  
回到家的Q瘫坐在沙发上。边上的小桌子上摆着Bond上次出任务回来顺手给他带的一个茶杯。  
Q的眼睛有点湿润。  
算了，反正边上没人，哭就哭吧。  
  
9触碰不到的你  
Q把闹钟给关了。  
他相信，只要再给他多一秒，他就一定能在梦中牵到Bond的手。  
  
10从别人那里得到你的死讯  
【大致因为我觉得007的行动都会是由Q来指挥所以007的死讯不大可能Q是从别人那里听来的……  
不过如果真的要说，我觉得Q也许只是会“哦”一声然后回家自己来调整吧。】  
  
11空旷的房间  
Q在MI6回收Bond的住所前偷偷溜进去了。  
Bond的房间很简单，几件衣服，厨房，卧室。没有过多的装饰，像是一个临时居所，而不是一个……家。  
好吧也许对一个外勤特工来说家是个遥不可及的词。  
东西已经被MI6收拾得差不多了。这里以前是一张沙发。Q看着客厅的一块空地想着。  
这张床上以前的床单是黑白相间的。  
冰箱以前放在这里。里面总是空的。  
这里有张桌子，上面摆着一个留声机。  
……  
……  
Q在这空旷的房间里走了一圈，回忆起以前Bond在这里生活留下过的点点滴滴。  
家对于外勤特工来说遥不可及，但你给了我这样温暖的感觉。  
这里以前有一张餐桌，Q为他煎薄饼做早餐时，Bond在这张桌子上对他说过这样的话。  
Q闭上眼睛，忍住了要流出的眼泪，把钥匙留在灶台上，转身离开。  
  
12如果我忘记了你  
Q在Bond离开后开始酗酒。  
因为这样能让他有那么一小会能忘记这个给他生命带来烙印的男人。  
一小会也好。毕竟每天的生活都带有太多他们之间的回忆。  
  
13亲吻你的照片  
Bond不喜欢拍照。所以他没有留下任何生活照。唯一一张照片是他MI6证件上的一张证件照。  
Q在Bond去世后通过M拿到了那张证件。  
睡觉前，他在照片的额头上留下温柔的一吻。  
“Goodnight，007.”  
  
14等待七日的梦境  
Bond的头七，Q熬了一夜协助在亚洲的003完成任务。  
“算了，反正我也是无神论者。”  
Q这样想着，但还是对于003的迟缓十分埋怨。  
也许再早一点完成任务，他能真的在梦中见到Bond？  
  
15相似的面孔  
Q之后也换了很多男朋友。  
无一例外都是金发碧眼健壮身材。  
但是所有都处不长。  
唯一一个处了两个月（最长时间）的男的，Q branch一致认为长得最像Bond。  
  
16假装你从未离开  
每天早上Q还是做两份煎薄饼，两份鸡蛋，两份培根，煮一壶茶，两杯咖啡。放两份餐具。  
回家的时候还是会说一句“我回来了。”  
即使没有人吃。  
即使没有人回答。  
  
  
18永远不会原谅你  
Q说如果弄丢了那把指纹枪他一辈子不会原谅Bond。  
Q说如果碰坏了他的Q10马克杯他一辈子不会原谅Bond。  
Q说如果Bond出轨他一辈子不会原谅Bond。  
Whatever。  
Q说如果Bond能回来还有什么不能原谅的。  
  
19如果可以重来一次  
“我觉得如果还有一次机会，我可能不会爱上你了。”Q摸着Bond的墓碑喃喃说道。“爱你太累了。担惊受怕，还要给你紧急处理伤口。太累了。”Q顿了顿，嘴角扬起了一丝笑容。“但是我觉得我拒绝不了你。所以，如果可以重来一次，我还是会爱上你。只不过，这次我会再努力一点，不让你发生意外。”  
  
  
21改不掉的习惯  
“007，这次任务回来帮我带点伯爵茶。”  
“……Q？”  
听到完全不同的声音，Q揉了揉太阳穴。  
“对不起，老习惯了。恭喜任务完成，早点回来吧。”  
  
22模仿对方生活  
Q每天早上都会去晨跑。沿着Bond以前晨跑的路线。  
终于知道为啥Bond总说自己身板太弱了。  
跑了一半便气喘吁吁停下来的Q想道。  
“小伙子，以前这条路上也有一个小伙子总在这个时间段跑步。他跑到这里可大气都不喘的啊。你可得多锻炼，向他学习学习。不过话说回来，好久都没见到他了……”一个老奶奶看到Q，热心地向他搭讪。  
Q笑了笑，没说什么，继续跑起来。  
  
25为了你活下去  
Q还是抑制住了往那把指纹枪里加上自己指纹的念头。  
  
28治不好的失眠  
看着顶着黑眼圈来上班的Q，M有些心疼。  
“怎么？没睡好？”  
“失眠，老毛病了。”Q笑笑，在办公桌前坐下，开始一天的工作。  
M心里知道，不是什么老毛病，只是从Bond去世后开始的。  
  
29你离开后的十年  
“十年了，Bond。我离开了MI6，呆不下去了，太多回忆，太难受了。你的话在天堂应该很开心吧？明天我就搬离伦敦了。去荷兰，我已经有一个男朋友了，他对我很好，我们也很开心。想去一个新的地方重新开始。就这样把。今天是最后一次来看你了。”  
墓园里阳光灿烂，微风徐徐。  
  
30直到死亡将我们分开  
40年之后，Q葬在荷兰小镇的一个墓地里，Bond仍在伦敦MI6的公墓里。  
坟前没长草，仍是干干净净的。  
Q的丈夫把Q以前写给Bond的信，还有那些从荷兰飞往伦敦的来回机票全部收拾好，与Q一起下葬。


End file.
